


Torettos and Cars

by wali21



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/pseuds/wali21
Summary: Family is the most important thing to Torettos. Even when family turns out a little different than expected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: FandomFusionFlash 2021





	Torettos and Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> Hope you like this little story, CorinaLannister! 
> 
> Big THANK YOU to our lovely mod for running this awesome challenge! 
> 
> THANK YOU to all who read/click this! You are amazing and make my day SO BRIGHT! I adore each and every one of you! <3!

No matter how many times Dom passes through the wall at King’s Cross Station and onto Platform 9¾, it still messes with his head. A wall he can walk straight into and come out the other side onto a train platform.

It’s crazy.

And he knows crazy.

But magic.

That’s something else. Still can’t get over how that one exists but he’s learning fast.

He waits for the train from Hogwarts with the other parents and young kids, nodding his head in greetings to the ones he knows but doesn’t go around making conversations with any of them. Dom will no doubt talk to them when their kids end up begging to attend the next big Quidditch match.

The piercing sound of the train whistling heralds the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. The train chugs along the tracks, beginning to appear from the distance. As it pulls into the station, making a final noise as it stops, parents and little children run up to the train, looking for their loved ones.

Dom stands back, letting the other people go ahead. Marcos is always one of the last to disembark, he’s gotten used to it by now. He leans against one of the columns, crossing his arms and waits.

Once the platform starts clearing out, he spots Marcos and heads for him.

“Hey, kid, how’ve you been?”

“Dad!”

Marcos jumps into Dom’s arms, giving him a big hug. He squeezes back, happy to have his son with him again. It’s been too long.

They hug for a moment before he sets him down. Dom loves that no matter how old his son gets, he still greets him with hugs. He hopes that never changes.

“I’ll grab your trunk. Why don’t you say goodbye to your friends and meet me by the car?”

“Sounds good. Thanks!”

Dom watches as Marcos hurries off to his friends, a large group gathered together near the entrance. 

He goes in search of Marcos’ trunk, easily finding it and hauling it back through the wall and out of the station.

***

It’s been over ten minutes since Dom left his son to say goodbye to his friends. He thinks about calling him but decides to give him another few minutes. Torettos tend to take a long time with farewells. He can’t exactly complain when he’s just as bad, never letting family out of sight for longer than absolutely necessary.

And Marcos is making his own type of family with his friends. Must be a Toretto thing. Brian told him Mia once said something about Torettos and gravity. Dom’s always thought that was a bunch of crap. But maybe she was right.

Dom grins, so proud of his son.

***

Another ten minutes pass and Dom decides to call him. Marcos picks up on the first ring.

“Where are you?”

“Right behind you.”

Dom looks through the rearview mirror and there he is, walking alongside his friend, Kevin. He ends the call and opens the windows. 

“Man, your dad has the coolest car.”

“That’s not even the best one.”

“Marcos, c’mon, we gotta go. Your Aunt Mia is waiting on us.”

“Be right there!”

Dom starts the car, watching as Marcos hugs Kevin then walks over and opens the door.

“You have everything you need?”

“Yeah, dad.”

“Good, now get in so we can leave. Got a barbecue to get to.”

“Welcome home barbecue?”

“’Course, kid. Got the whole family waiting and everything.”

“Awesome!”

Marcos practically jumps into the car, sinking into the passenger’s seat with a sigh. He throws his bag into the backseat, running a hand over the dashboard and patting the car.

“Missed being in a car.”

Dom ruffles the boy’s hair and smiles a goofy grin.

Definitely a Toretto.


End file.
